Experimenting
by bevmichele
Summary: Finn has never had anal sex but when Santana returns to perform Nutbush City Limits in the Diva episode he gets the idea while watching her. One shot. Smut warning.


Finn's eyes stayed glued on Santana. She sang and moved her body, his gaze moved down, taking in the sight of her curves in her tight cheerleading uniform, the perfect amount of flesh exposed for the world to see. He bit his lip as he watched her move; she turned, her backside facing the group. Finn couldn't help but let his mouth fall open just a bit, the way Santana was able to move her hips, and show off her perfectly round ass made Finn want to groan. For a moment his mind drifted towards more perverse thoughts. He of course had had sex before, with three different women, one of them being Santana, but he had never been with a girl that would allow him to enter from behind. He was shaken from his thoughts when the bell rang, everyone was getting up and leaving, Finn blinked and stood up, his eyes scanned the room for Santana. "San!" He called to her when he saw her heading towards the exit with the rest of the Louisville cheerleaders. He bit his lip again; he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to her, he couldn't just outright say what he had been thinking.

"What?" Santana raised a brow at him, her fingers slid down towards her hips; she placed her hands there and gave Finn a questioning look. He rubbed the back of his neck and searched for words, "You know how in our sophomore year you….well you and I…." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She frowned, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well I was wondering…if maybe you would…" He bit his lip a little. "I would get you dinner again." He sighed a little because he sounded like a total douchebag, just asking his friend to have sex with him, but not only that, he was going to ask her to let him experiment.

Santana narrowed her eyes at him and took a step forward; she glanced around for a moment, seeming to be checking to see if anyone was around before her eyes landed on his. "You're not usually so forward Finnocence." She gave a smirk. "Got an itch you need scratched." She took another step forward, her hand moved to ghost across his crotch, teasing without even touching.

Finn's eyes flicked down towards her hand and then back up to her face, "You could say that." His voice dropped a bit lower, "Look San….I'm going to be honest with you…." He gave her a serious expression. "You looked damn hot up there and you got me thinking."

"Thinking?" She raised a brow.

"Mhmm." He swallowed hard and let his hand move to her waist, his fingers barely grazed across her ass. "I want to experiment with you….try something….new." he slid his hand down further and cupped her ass. He pulled her a little closer causing her to press her hand into his crotch. He hoped she understood what he meant, he didn't want to actually say the words because seemed…rude or something. He bit his lip a little, holding in a groan, and watched her expression.

Santana's face changed from amusement to almost shock for just a moment, but she gave a nod. "I think I can handle that." She pulled back from him. "You. Me. Hotel room. Tonight." She walked towards the door. "I'll text you the address and room." She gave a wink and walked out the door and into the hallway.

A few hours later Finn was on his way up the elevator to Santana's hotel room. He had everything he needed in his jacket pockets, condom and lube. He was kind of nervous, they still kind of had to talk about what they were going to do tonight, but it wasn't just that. He was worried about hurting her; he had heard that it's really painful for girls. He bit his lip and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet while he waited to reach her floor. The elevator dinged, the doors parted, and he stepped out into the hallway. Finn glanced down to his phone to check the room number again, "308." He mumbled to himself. He reached the door and knocked lightly. A moment later Santana opened the door and stepped aside for him.

His eyes racked over the woman in front of him, she was in less clothing than he had expected her to be in, only a tank top and a pair of shorts, it was obvious there was nothing beneath the thin fabric. Finn let out a shaky breath and sat on her bed, kicking off his shoes he watched Santana shut and lock the door; he couldn't help but let his gaze fall to her ass again. He forced his gaze up to her face when she turned around, "So umm…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"I've never let anyone do this, so you better consider yourself damned lucky." She muttered as she sat down beside him. She seemed a bit nervous too, but didn't want to show it.

Finn shook his head, "Course I feel lucky." He leaned in a little and let his hand rest at her lower back. He slid down lower, his fingers grazing across her backside gently. "I promise I'll be gentle San." He looked into her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He shrugged off his jacket and let it drop onto the bed. She pressed into him and he took this as a sign to deepen the kiss, he nipped at her lower lip, dragged his tongue across the spot he had just licked, practically begging for entrance into her mouth. When she finally parted her lips, Finn let his tongue slid in and explored her mouth, he pressed his tongue against hers, and swirled them together. They had barely gotten started, but he could feel his length beginning to harden and press into his jeans.

He slid his hands up under her shirt; his fingers lightly caressed her skin as he moved upwards towards her breasts. Finn cupped her breasts and massaged them gently, he lips moved to kiss along Santana's jawline and neck, the moans that fell from her lips turned him on even more. He tugged at her top and tossed it onto the floor. Santana's hands moved to his neck and up through his hair as he moved down to kiss her collarbone. "Mm…Santana….you're so beautiful." He mumbled and kissed her breasts before flicking his tongue across her nipples.

The pressure he felt in his jeans was getting worse, but he didn't want to just dive right into this, he wanted to make sure Santana felt good too. She tugged at his shirt, so he let her pull it away from his body. He licked her nipple again and pulled it into his mouth; he sucked gently, using his other hand to massage her breast before sliding it down into her shorts. His fingers pressed into her center, gliding up her slit, he could feel the wetness against his fingers. "Damn." He mumbled softly. Santana groaned and moved her hand to rest beneath his chin; she lifted it so that he could look into her eyes. "Let's do this." She whispered and leaned in to nip his lower lip. She pulled back from him, removing his hand from her shorts, and tugging them off to toss with her shirt.

Finn gulped as he eyes wandered over her nude form, he could feel his cock twitch in his jeans. "Fuck." He unzipped his jeans, letting out a sigh of relief as the pressure was released. He kicked away his jeans and boxers, he moved behind Santana as she got on her hands and knees. "So beautiful." He ran his hand down her back to her ass, he leaned in and kissed between her shoulder blades, "Are you sure you want to do this San?" He whispered. She gave a little "Mhmm." In response.

He took a deep breath and reached in his jacket pocket for the condom and lube, he ripped the small package open and rolled the condom over his cock, he took the lubricant and squeezed a substantial amount over his member, and making sure he was nice and covered. He slicked some onto three fingers and bit his lip as he looked to Santana, "I have to umm…well just tell me if it hurts too much or something." He slowly pressed a single finger into her tight hole. Santana gave a small noise of protest, but didn't tell him to stop. He continued until she said she could handle a second finger and then a third, it wasn't too much longer until she was ready for his cock. Finn was thankful; he was so hard it was actually starting to hurt.

He lined himself up and pressed into her slowly, she was so warm and tight around him that it took all of his will power not to explode right there. He gripped her hips and continued to push in gently, Santana whimpered a little and he stopped. "Are you okay?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, keep going."

Finn took a deep breath and continued until his hips met her ass. He closed his eyes; the tightness of her walls gripped him in a way that he never imagined. "Fuck." He groaned. He stayed there for a couple more moments letting Santana get used to the feel. When she gave him the go ahead, he started to move his hips back, he used a slow pace at first, but it was hard to keep it slow. The way she made him feel was amazing, he picked up his pace, moving in and out of her faster. "Oh god Santana." He moaned out loudly. His hand snaked around her, running down her chest and stomach towards her core. His fingers found her clit and he began to rub in quick circles. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Come for me San." He kissed her neck and thrust in a bit harder. His fingers moved in the same quick pace of his thrusts, he hoped to get her to a climax before he reached his, but he wasn't even sure how much longer he was going to last.

"Fuck! Finn! I'm gonna..." Santana sputtered out the words unable to finish her sentence. She fell apart beneath him, her body tensed and trembled, and his name along with a few profanities tumbled off her lips. Finn kept his fingers moving against her clit, though his movements became slightly sloppy. He gave one last thrust into her and hit his own climax, he groaned and mumbled her name over and over again as he filled the condom.

Their climaxes came to an end and they collapsed onto the bed. Finn pulled out gently and lay down beside her on the bed. "That was wow…" he whispered as he panted heavily. Santana turned a little and looked to him; she gave a small nod, "Yeah…wow." She gave a smirk.

Finn waited another moment to catch his breath before tugging off the condom carefully and tossing it into the trash beside the bed. He looked to her and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, "Thank you Santana." He whispered against her lips.

"Mm you are so welcome."


End file.
